Bardian Revolution
The Bardian Revolution '''also known as the Bardian War for Independence (1811-1813) (Bardian: Den Bardiske Revòlusjonæn, Bardiske Krigen for Selvstendighæt '') was a period of brutal conflicts and political upheaval in Bardia and its regions beginning in 1811. The Revolution overthrew the Aethelheimian monarchy, catalyzed violent periods of political turmoil, and finally culminated in a new Tsardom under Kelp-Inge I which would later try to invade Aethelheim. The Ignition After the Tsar of Bardia, Danjel II died in 1809 without any heir, the Kethelheimian King Ludvig IV made a drastic decision to invade Bardia. When Invaded, the Bardian tsarist army decided not to take any action, as they thought the Aethelheimian army would kill them with ease because of their steammachines. Ludvig IV had his Adelmenn (Aethelheimian nobles from prosperous families) scattered around different regions to collect tax from Bardians living in their areas. The taxes were large amounts of money, and most Bardian farmers couldn't pay that sort of money. Already on December 19, 1809 the Bardians planned their future revolution, the Tsarist army's general, Kelp-Inge Ringevich, also got informed about the future revolution, and promised he would join them in pushing out the Aethelheimian once the time had come. On the 2nd of January 1810, a division of Aethelheimian grenadiers got drunk and started abusing multiple Bardian citizens outside of a tavern. One of the grenadiers stabbed a 17 year old Bardian male in the stomach, and thats when the citizens started to act back. They threw pots, pans, wood, and even started to set things on fire to throw against the Aethelheimian grenadiers. When one of the grenadiers started to bleed badly from his mouth when a pan was thrown at him, fired off his musket into the crowd. The other grenadiers then did the same, killing 7 civilians and wounded 19. When King Ludvig IV got to hear about it, he did not even put the men on trial. He let them go like nothing had happened. That's when the Bardians started to gather up arms and make ready for the upcoming revolution. The Betrayal and the Raid on the Barkin Garrison The 1st November 1811 The ''Brunfrakk' regiment (A regiment that was formerly in the tsarist army) turned on the Aethelheimians in a Military tavern, and killed 89 Heimian soldiers. After they had killed them and also set the tavern on fire, they rushed to the garrison and quickly killed the Heimians standing guard outside. They collected as much as 346 muskets, which they got out of the Military Complex in only one night. The muskets would go to volunteers for the Bardian militia, which would later help in pushing out the Aethelheimians. King Ludvig IV's response Ludvig thought it was inhuman and absolutely horrible of the Bardians, he took it as 'betrayal' and was offended deeply by it. He knew a revolution was going to be coming, so he ordered all former Tsarist army members to be arrested. Most of the former Tsarist army members had gone into hiding with the rest of the Bardian militia. Around 936 tsarists were captured and executed by King Ludvig IV. The Werewolf problem '''' When the winter hit Bardia hard in 1810 the Bardian werewolves returned. Werewolves were a common problem in Bardia over the centuries, but they were unexpected this time. The Tsarists being disbanded and also arrested if seen by the Aethelheimian military, had a much larger problem against the Werewolves than the Aethelheimians. The Bardian citizens were told to defend themselves by the King. The Aethelheimian soldiers in the different regions of Bardia would hide themselves in their forts and garrisons against the Werewolves. No towns or cities were ever attacked by the Werewolves, but villages suffered badly from them. The Tsarists would set up in typical areas for werewolves to attack and would fend them off the villages. This is the reason why the revolution was delayed for another year. The Battle for Werkstrand The Battle for Werkstrand was a battle where the Aethelheimians used 2 of 7 steammen. The main objective was to take back Werkstrand, as it was by the shore aswell as it had most of the Aethelheimian officers stationed there. The goal of the Bardians was to kill as many as the higher-ups in Werkstrand as possible, and maybe even take a steamman or two down with them. The Aethelheimians managed to push the Bardians out of the city, and the battle continued on in the forest. The Steammen were sent out, and wiped out over half the Bardians forces in a short time. The steammen were heavily armored, it is even thought the officers inside the two Steammen didn't even get hit once. Midway through the battle, Offiser Arnold Rubake suggested they should focus on their infantry instead of the steammen. This resulted in almost all the Aethelheimians dying. Several Bardians tried tricking the Officers inside of the steammen into walking towards knocked over trees and such so they would trip, but the officers outsmarted them when one of them kicked a tree at them which killed over 60 Bardians, two of them being Offiser Jens Steinberg and Kruttape Ilon Watar. The Bardians got pushed deeper into the forest. And started to become scattered all around the forest. The remaining Heimians would stay close to the Steammen. But since they got more scattered, they also had the chance to take shots at the enemy officers. Standartenfører Henry Krinktof was shot directly in the head by a member of the 1st Rødlue Militia. The 1st Rødlue Miltia was known to be vicious at longrange shots, so Offizier Konrik Voldsban of the 1st Russvik Grenadiers ordered his men to go after the sharpshooters along with the mechs, while the 4th Heimian Kulljakke Divisjon would advance on the remaining infantry in the 7th Tsarist Revolusjonær Armè. The 4th HK Division ended up in losing almost all their men when they advanced on the 7th. The 1st Rødlue Militia was occupied with facing the Steammen and the grenadiers, so this allowed for the 7th to retreat and get away while they still could. The Aethelheimians won the battle. The 1st Rødlue Militia had the 1st Russvik Grenadiers and the steammen occupied while the rest escaped and got out alive. The 1st Rødlue Militia became known as heroes after the battle. And later Tsar Kelp-Inge I would use their uniform with the red caps and white sashes as the official army uniform. The Battle of Grunnvann The Battle of Grunnvann (1812) was the second and last battle the Bardian Revolution saw. The Brunfrakk Army had planned it for a long time, there were Bardian mines and explosives they had set up all throughout the Grunnvann forest. And the goal was to have as many 'steammen' as possible show up to the battle. 7 steammen showed up, without any Aethelheimian soldiers to show up. Ludvig IV was certain this was the last of the 'rebels', and wished to wipe them out for good. These 7 steammen were the only ones ever stationed in Bardia. The 7 Steammen started advancing towards the Brunfrakk lines. They came faster than the Bardians expected, resulting in 114 Brunfrakk soldiers dying. The Bardians managed to ignite the explosives, which destroyed 4 of the Steammen. The three left kept advancing towards the remaining lines, so the Bardians opened fire in hopes of penetrating through and hitting the Aethelheimian officers controlling them. One of the Aethelheimian officers were hit directly through the chest, ending up losing control over the steamman, and made it fall over. The other steamman to his right tripped over it. A quantity of Brunfrakk soldiers hopped ontop of the machines and dragged the alive officer out. The last officer in the steamman tried to pull his machine back, but ran directly into the forest fire created by the former explosives, and ended up burning alive inside his steammachine. The Bardians won the battle, resulting in downing all the steammen in Bardia, and also killing two officers. The remaining officer that was alive was later executed outside of Grunnvann. The Aethelheimian retreat In 1st of January 1813 the Bardians had rose back up to power. All of the Adelmen and Aethelheimian army was told ot pull back out of Bardia by King Ludvig IV. Over the course of a whole year over 346 000 bardians volunteered for the Militia. This forced the Aethelheimians to move out of Bardia as quick as possible. The Aethelheimians never had a problem when it came to numbers, they had over a million Aethelheimian soldiers spread all across Bardia, but most of them got overthrown by the Brunfrakk Army. The forests behind Aethelheimian garrisons and camps had been filled with mines by Bardian saboteurs. There were roughly 567 789 Aethelheimian soldiers who lost their lives just to mines and explosives during the end of the revolution. Resulting in almost no physical combat happening between the two armies. Ludvig IV was enraged by the fact he had lost over half his men stationed in Bardia. There were also Adelmen who were put on trial for their crimes and high taxations, most of them ending up in being executed. By the end of 1813, all of the Aethelheimians were either dead or had pulled out of Bardia. Many Aethelheimian soldiers were thought to be hiding, and most likely became regular citizens. The choosing of a new leader The Bardians needed a new leader of their people. A general of the Brunfrakk Army and former general in the Tsarist army, Kelp-Inge Ringevich, were chosen by the Bardian court because of his tactician skills, and his love for politics. Tsar Kelp-Inge I would later try to invade Aethelheim in 1831.